The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of rose plant of the Hybrid Tea class, which was originated by my crossing ‘KIKA’ as the seed parent with ‘REMEMBER ME’ as the pollen parent.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new cultivar which distinguish it from:                (a) All other cultivars of which I am aware are:                    (1) Prickles being absent from any stems.            (2) Large yellow flower with light pink shading.            (3) Single flower to the stem.            (3) Strong fragrance.            (4) Very consistent free bloomer.                        (b) Seed parent: White hybrid tea; typically in clusters of three flowers; no prickles.        
Pollen parent: Copper, red-orange, yellow hybrid tea; has prickles. Asexual reproduction of the new rose cultivar by budding onto the rootstock ‘Dr. Huey’, as performed at Vasco, Calif., shows that the aforementioned and all other distinctive characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The cultivar name of this plant is ‘Hadque’. The plant is being marketed under the commercial name of ‘Smooth Queen’.